The present invention relates to an input hopper apparatus and method for feeding cards into a card transfer path More particularly, the present invention relates to an input hopper apparatus utilizing suction means for individually picking a card from a stack of cards and transferring the card to a transfer position in the card transfer path.
The present invention has particular utility with automatic embossing systems such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 27,809, 3,820,455, 4,271,012, 4,180,338, 4,088,216, and 4,519,600. Various ones of these patents are high speed systems of substantial size and expense ideally suited for high volume production of credit cards, where as other ones of these patent are particularly suited to low volume production. The automatic embossing systems typically have a number of stations, also referred to as modules, wherein embossing and other functions are performed. The cards are transferred along a path of travel, typically referred to as a card transfer path, between the various stations from an input hopper apparatus which provides a source of cards and an output hopper apparatus wherein the embossed cards are collected.
One type of input hopper apparatus currently being used is often referred to as a knife edge pick cam. In this type of design, a picker cam rotates a knife edge so as to contact the leading edge of a card, forcing it against a backstop, causing the card to bow by buckling. As the card is bowed, a shear stress is created between the first and second cards, causing the card to separate from the first card. As the picker cam continues rotating, the first card slips off the knife edge and straightens out, forcing its leading edge into a set of drive rollers.
Another type of input hopper apparatus uses a knife edge and throat gap. In this method, a knife edge shears one card from the next and forces it through a throat gap such that it is adjusted to allow only one card at a time through the throat.
Some problems which can occur with the above designs are that the knife edge may occasionally pick up two cards or entirely miss picking up a card if not properly adjusted according to the thickness of the cards. In addition, the knife edge can cause damage to the edges of the cards. In addition, there are other problems such as jamming of the input hopper apparatus, which can occur if the input hopper apparatus is not properly adjusted.
The present invention provides an input hopper apparatus and method using suction force for feeding cards into a card transfer path which offers substantial advantages over the input hopper apparatus utilized in the above-referenced patents. Suction force created by a partial vacuum has been used in other applications such as handling large plastic sheets from which smaller plastic cards are made and large paper sheets in printing processes. These devices do not suggest or teach the present invention. In addition to other differences, these applications typically use suction pumps for creating a partial vacuum and are more complex in nature.